polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
West Sumatraball
West Sumatraball is a German province in Indonesiaball, he can into clock tower and best food in world. He is not of sideways Germanyball! History West Sumatraball is another kind of 1ball which migrates to interior of Sumatra and settled in West Sumatra's highlands from east. After adopting Hinduism they established several kingdoms throughout history, in which the most dominant is Kingdom of Dharmasrayaball but they fall under Majapahitball's influence. Islam entered in 14th century. With the entry of Islam, the customary rules that are contrary to the teachings of Islam began to be replaced with the Islamic-based law. There is a famous Minangkabau custom proverb, "Adat basandi syarak, syarak basandi Kitabullah", which means that the Minangkabau adat is based on Islam, while Islam is based on the Qur'an. But in some cases, several systems and methods of adat are still maintained. And in this era Pagaruyung Sultanateball gained prominence but they hate economical monopolies conducted by their neighbor, Aceh Sultanateball, so they rebelled and asked Dutch East India Companyball help. This started European influence in the area. In 18th century, VOCball's annoying trade system irritated Pagaruyung Sultanateball so they asked European powers again to remove them, now UKball, and managed to capture Padang from them. In 19th century, several ulama who returned from Hajj in Meccaball started a movement which seeks to remove some adat which considered not Islamic. This led to a civil war called Padri War between adat and ulama in which Netherlandsball entered the conflict. Weakened by civil war, both adat and ulama easily crushed by Netherlandsball and their leader, Tuanku Imam Bonjol, exiled to Manadoball. After incorporated into Dutch East Indiesball, the Dutch built many infrastructures, especially after coal discovery in Ombilin in 1876. Empire of Japanball briefly occupied West Sumatra in 1942, followed by turmoil period after Indonesiaball proclaimed independence against Netherlandsball. It is important to note that Bukittinggi in West Sumatra were used as emergency capital of Indonesia during Operatie Kraai(1948). Traits West Sumatra is known for their rumah makan padang (Padang food restaurant) with iconic spicy cuisine, anschlussing widespread in every city in Indonesiaball . They also developed rantau, ''a tradition of migrating to other city outside West Sumatra to have a wörk. West Sumatra is religious, together with Acehball tied as conservative Islam's stronghold in Indonesia. Relationship * Kingdom of Dharmasrayaball - My hindhu Antan. Good job destroying Chola empire. * Pagaruyung Sultanateball - My kebab Antan convert from hindhu. He united the Padri and Adat group to fight the dutch. * Germanyball - FLAG STEALER!! but we both like to work and anschlussing our neighbor. I did it with my restoran padang hahaha * UKball - Clock tower friend. RENDANG IS NOT CRISPY YOU KNOW!!! Jam Gadang >> Big Ben. * Indonesiaball - My Abak, proud of you. He didn't even realize that I'm secretly anschlussing him. * Permestaball - '''STUPID SEPARATIST WHO RUINED MY LAND AND MADE ME LOOK BAD!!! ANJING KAU!! PANTEK KAU!!!' * North Sumatraball - nice neighbour. * Negeri Sembilanball - Some of my people moved here. Gallery Indonesia - PB COMPETITION.png Category:Indonesiaball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Provinceballs Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Minangkabau Speaking Countryball Category:Provinceballs of Indonesiaball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Red Yellow Black